Black and White Wedding Bells
by YaoiSilverSilver-Yaoi
Summary: Heero and Duo are about to get married, but there is someone who doesn't approve of their union. Reposted new version YAOI 1x2, OCx2, 4x3 and more.
1. Happy day down the drain

Sorry for taking the old version down, you who remember that one, but I have decided rewrite the fic and add the sequel in this version since I didn't get my fingers out from my nose to write the sequel. Hope you all don't hate me!

Warning: Grammar/spelling error since my first language isn't English! YAOI so don't like DON'T READ! I do not accept flames. If they pop up I'll use them to warm my feet :P

Disclaimer: If I owned GW… I would make all yaoi fans happy. Sadly, I don't own them. they belong to their owners… every single piece of them.

Xxxx

**Black and white wedding bells **

Chapter one: Happy day down the drain

Xxxx

Duo Maxwell watched his reflection in the mirror as he tugged on the ends of the fly around his neck. "Do you think I'll remember this moment for the rest of my life or will I forget it by the morning? I mean, I usually forget what I did the day before…." He asked the boy behind him. Violet eyes travelled along the reflection and looked at the tux he was wearing. In was as white as snow and a golden pattern of leafs and flowers covered it. The cross he always wore hung around his neck and lay on the outside of the tux so it would show.

Quatre giggled as he braided in the last couple of delicate white roses into the long hair of the Death Scythe pilot's hair. His tux was plain white and on his hands he wore white gloves. In the left side of the chest he had a golden pin that resembled a dove with a rose in it's beak. He had spent the whole morning with the braided pilot, putting in the flowers and made sure that Duo wouldn't run away in panic on his own wedding day.

Duo fingered the golden cross. "What if God doesn't approve of our wedding? I mean, we are both killers before we even hit twenty! What if Heero changes his mind? I might not be able to live up to his dreams…"

Quatre listened to the braided boy's babble before sighing and twisting Duo around to face him. "Listen to me, Duo. The God will approve to this marriage, and Heero isn't about to change his mind. I don't think he cares if you can't give him any children or stuff like that. He wants you, Duo, not your body" he said and leaned back into the chair he was seated in. "I don't think you'll forget about this moment, Duo. The moment when I married Trowa is still fresh in my head even if it was two years ago. You and Heero are going to be a great couple I just know it!" he said and clapped his hands with a huge smile on his face.

Duo smiled back and turned back to the mirror. He held the cross against his heart and smiled at his reflection. 'No longer am I the God of Death. Soon I won't even be Duo Maxwell. I will be Duo Maxwell Yuy' he thought. It felt like it was yesterday Heero had taken him out for dinner and in the middle of the restaurant he had dropped on one knee and proposed, ignoring all the people around them. Duo had blushed so hard that he thought that his face would burn. Most of the guests had cheered for them and even the bill had been paid for. A small voice told him that Quatre had something to do with it all… but still it was the happiest day of his miserable life. Well, today would be his happiest.

Turning back to face the blond he hugged the small Arabian tight. "Thanks for being my friend, Q-man! Where would I be without you?"

"What about me, Maxwell? Aren't I also your friend?"

Duo turned around to se who had entered the room. He grinned as he spotted his black haired friend standing in the doorway. "Hi, Wu! What brings you here? I mean, weren't you with Heero?" he asked and walked over to hug him.

Wufei hugged the braided pilot before swatting him in the back. "I was but Heero wanted me to check on you. Trowa is with Heero at the moment. Believe me when I say that your husband to be is crawling along the walls. If he could, he would run with his tail between his legs"

Quatre rolled his eyes. "I don't know what the big deal is. I mean, why be so nervous about getting married?" he asked and corrected a rose in Duo's hair. "It is what comes after this you should be nervous about"

Duo grunted as his braid was tugged at again. "What do you mean by that?" he asked when his hair was released. He was spun around as Quatre fiddled with the tie.

Quatre looked at him with an odd twinkle in his emerald eyes. "The honeymoon. That's what I'm talking about" he said and fixed Duo's forelocks so they wouldn't be in his eyes.

Wufei tilted his head in wonder. "What is so special about that? It is not like they never slept together before. I should know, Treize's and my room were next to theirs when we were on vacation last summer"

Duo blushed hard. Dear God. Wu-man had heard? Seeing the huge grin on Quatre's and Wufei's face he smirked. "I didn't know you were such a pervert, Wu-man. If you wanted to watch you could have asked… I don't think Heero would mind you watch as we…"

"Stop it, Maxwell! I had enough nightmares that night! Don't put pictures in my mind!" he groaned and looked away from the now laughing Death Scythe Pilot. "Back on the subject. What did you mean, Winner? About the honeymoon thing"

Quatre smirked. "If we say it like this: if you knew what Trowa and I bought for you and Heero, you wouldn't worry about being nervous right now. And, Wufei, start your worrying now. If you only knew what I have planned for you and Treize when he pops the question" he said and winked at the braided pilot. He started forwards the door and waved at them. "I'll se you in ten minutes, Duo. I'll go and check on Trowa and Heero" he said and closed the door.

Wufei and Duo looked at each other and blushed. "I had no idea that Quatre could be such a little… devil in disguise… did you?" the brown haired boy asked his friend.

Wufei shook his head slowly, the information still going trying to make it to his brain. He had never seen or heard that side of Quatre before. He cleared his throat and patted Duo on the shoulder. "I must get going. Treize is waiting for me. I'll see you when the ceremony" he said and went to the door. Just before it shut he opened it again and smirked at the brown haired boy. "Don't drop the roses… you don't want to upset Quatre now do you?"

"Very funny, Wuffi. Very funny"

Wufei laughed and left the room.

xxxx

"Please stop it, Heero"

Heero looked at his fellow pilot and frowned. "Stop what, Trowa?" he asked with a huff.

Trowa rolled his eyes and sighed. "The pacing. Stop pacing for God's sake" he muttered and stood up. Grabbing Heero by the shoulders he pushed him back onto the sofa. "Sit still for once. Pacing won't help your nerves" he said and sat down beside him. "Besides, if Quatre comes in here and sees any sweat stains or anything else that is out of place, he'll flip"

Heero sighed and rested his forehead in his hands. "How did you manage to stay so calm on your and Quatre's wedding? I mean, you didn't even break out in sweat" he said and smoothed out the small wrinkles in his black tux. He hated to wear a tux. And the white tie didn't help the situation. On his left breast pocket he had a small pin. It resembled a wing with a scythe across it. Under it he had a red rose.

Trowa laughed and looked up at the Wing pilot. "Calm? Me? If only you knew. I was more nervous then you are now. Wufei had to call Treize in to hold me back from running out from the church" he said and smiled. "The only one who weren't nervous was Quatre. I started to think that he was born with a smile…."

"Well everything went well didn't it?"

Trowa smiled wider when he heard the familiar voice. "Hi, love. How's Duo?" he asked as Quatre crossed the room and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The blond smiled. "He's fine. Nervous but…. Heero! Is that sweat I smell!" he suddenly snapped. He fixed his emerald eyes on the now slightly pale Wing pilot.

Heero's mouth hung open. How could the blond…? "Hn" he answered and turned his head away.

The blond wasn't impressed. He grabbed the dark haired pilot's arm and yanked him on his feet. Turning Heero around he pushed him forwards the bathroom. "Go and put on some cologne and make it fast! We have only a few minutes before we must be in the church!" he muttered. "My months of planning will not be ruined by you, you hear me Yuy?"

Heero stumbled a little as he was shoved into the bathroom. He had no idea that Quatre was so strong. The blond was a head shorter then he was sot Christ sake! Sighing in defeat he removed his tux and put on some cologne. She closed his eyes and breathed in the smell. He had gotten the cologne from Duo a few weeks ago. He usually didn't wear cologne but this one smelled really nice. And Duo liked it…

Quatre sat down beside his husband and sighed. "I really hope things go as planned. And my work isn't done after this ether… then I have to start planning Wufei's and Trenize's wedding. Whenever that happens…"

"Don't count on it happening in the near future, Winner"

The blond pilot smiled at the black haired Chinese that entered the small room. "You are just saying that, Wufei, and you know it. You two have been an item for ages… it is time to tie the knot" he said with a smile. "I can't wait until that happens!"

Wufei sighed and rubbed his aching head. "Can't we take a wedding at a time? Besides, I and Treize have decided that things are good as they are at the moment. So no wedding for another year or two, Winner"

The blond pouted. "Oh puff sticks"

Trowa laughed at the two. He looked up to see Heero come out from the bathroom and stood up from the couch. "It is time, boys. Lets go"

Heero swallowed and tugged on his tie. Well, it was now or never. Man, he hadn't been this nervous since he had proposed to Duo.

'Finally we will be one'

Xxxx

"Ok, Duo, just breathe and stay calm. It is just your wedding, it will not kill you. No one has ever died from getting married… ok, I take that back if I should believe all the movies I have seen. Ok, that wasn't good"

The braided pilot walked back and forth. Just a few minutes left before he would go into the church and meet Heero as just Duo Maxwell for the last time. He had waited for this day ever since he and Heero became a couple.

Violet eyes looked at the reflection in the mirror. He looked perfect. Yet, white didn't suit him all that well. He was so used wearing black, just as the sin he felt in his heart when he had slaughtered all the people in his past.

His right hand reached up and clutched the cross around his neck. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Let's do it' he thought. He opened his eyes and was greeted by his reflection. But not only his…

"UMPH!"

Duo gasped as someone warped an arm around his waits and clamped a sharp smelling cloth over his nose and mouth. His eyes grew wide as his brain registered what was going on. His training kicked in as he pressed his body back to get some room to fight in. He raised his left arm and brought it down with a lot of force into his attacker's side. The sharp pain that ran through his arm told him that the attacker was ether a male or a seriously muscled woman, but the strongly believed that the attacker was a male. He gasped the much needed air as his attacker was forced to let go of him to clutch his hurting side.

Duo whipped around to face his attacker when the attacker slammed into him. He grunted as he toppled over and slammed back fist onto the small coffee table. He used his legs to kick the intruder off him and rolled off the table. Man, he could feel that he hadn't trained in a while.

The attacker stumbled over the couch and landed with a loud crash. But he was quick to get back up on his feet. He saw that Duo was back up on his feet and before the braided pilot could turn around to face him again he had launched himself at the pilot and grabbed a hold of the pilot's waist, pulling the teen's back against his front. The cloth that he had been holding the whole time was clamped over the pilot's face again, this time it pressed much harder.

Violet eyes flashed dangerously as a wave of dizziness flashed across his mind. Using the table as a support he forced himself and his attacker against the wall with incredible force, forcing the wind out from both of them. He struggled even through he felt ill from the dizziness.

The attacker only tightened his grip on the now dazed pilot as he sank do the ground. He could feel that the teen was starting to give in to the drug as the struggling grew weaker and weaker. Leaning over the intruder rested his chin on the pilot's shoulder. "It's ok… relax… it will be over soon…" he soothed as a weak hand reached up and tried to move the cloth away from the captive's nose. "Sleep, beautiful"

Duo saw the world spin before his eyes as his eyelids grew too heavy to hold up. 'Heero… where are you when I need you? Heero…'

Xxxx

Ruby red eyes glared at the people that had gathered for what would be a happy day. Happy day? Phech. That was a lie. This day would only have been a mistake if he hadn't stopped it.

Looking down at the limp form in his arms he smiled. He just saved an innocent angel.

Looking back up the ruby eyes hardened at the sight of the nervous Wing pilot.

'And the devil will never have my angel. NEVER'

Xxxx

What do you think?


	2. Evil comes in Red

Just a reminder: I own ZIPPO… but I do own Enjou Akai.

Xxxx

**Black and white wedding bells **

Chapter two: Evil comes in Red

Xxxx

The annoying sound of water dripping down in the distance slowly woke the Death Scythe pilot up. Duo groaned as a wave of nausea hit him as he opened his eyes. The room was spinning before his eyes, making the braided boy close his eyes until it stopped. He opened his eyes again and studied his new surrounding.

The room he was in seemed to be a cellar. The walls were made of grey cement, dripping with water. The smell of mould tickled the pilot's nose in a nasty way, making him feel even more ill. He seemed to be tide down to a heavy metal chair in the middle of the room. There were no windows in the room, only a massive door before him. By the looks of it the door seemed to be locked.

'I bet everything I own that there are guards or something on the other side of that door' he thought as he tested the binds on his hands. He twisted his wrists around, hissing when the ropes cut into the creamy flesh. 'Ow! I'm not going to be able to break them it seems. Ok, Maxwell, what now? You got to get out of here' he growled in frustration as he settled back into the chair. 'Man, this chair is uncomfortable'

A loud creak sounded through the small room. Duo, groaned as he looked up to see that the door slowly opened. He had to squint his eyes to see the man who had entered through the fussiness in his sight.

The man seemed to around Duo's age, maybe a year or two older but not younger. His hair was dyed dark red, looking almost like blood. Looking at the braided teen was piercing cold blue eyes. The man was a bit pale, but not sickly pale.

Duo had to admit that he was nicely dressed. A night black dress shirt, slightly open at the top, black leather pants, knee high boots and fingerless gloves. Strapped to his left thigh was a large hunting knife. The man was taller then Duo, heck he was taller then Heero by a head or two. He was nicely built too. Well muscled nut not to much muscle to make him look like a body builder. If the situation hadn't been as bad as it was, Duo would have found the man really sexy.

"I see that you are awake. Good. I was starting to worry a little" the man said as he lifted Duo's chin. His thumb ran over the smooth flesh of Duo's bottom lip as cold eyes met violet ones.

Duo growled and shook his head free. His eyes burned with anger as he glared death at the red haired man before him. "And who the hell are you? And where am I?" he snarled as the man gave him an amused smile.

The red haired man ran a hand through his hair and grinned. "How rude of me. My name is Enjou Akai" Enjou said and let his hand fall to his side. "Better remember that name since you will never leave my side" he said and reached out to touch the braided pilot before him.

Duo jerked his head away from the hand that reached out for him. "Keep your grimy hand for yourself! And what the hell do you mean 'never leave my side'? You really believe that I'm going to stay here? Or that any one of my friends would actually leave me here with a total stranger! Keep dreaming, fucker!" he snapped and lifted a foot to aim a kick at the red haired man. "When Heero gets his hands on you, you will regret that you even considered kidnapping me!"

Enjou moved so fast that Duo didn't see him before his head snapped to the side. It took him a second or two to realise that the red haired man hand slapped him across the cheek. He was a bit stunned from the force behind the slap. Sure, he had been hit, punched and kicked before, but never had he felt so much strength behind a simple slap on the cheek.

Enjou growled and grabbed the front of Duo's wedding tuxedo and jerked close so they were nose to nose. His eyes glared down at the pilot and he gave him a sharp shake. "NEVER mention HIS name again! You hear me! You will have to forget about him for you will never see him again!" he roared and fisted a hand in the braided pilot's hair to make him look at him.

Duo snorted and grinned. "Hurt me, force me to your god damn bidding or what ever, but I will never forget about him. Heero and I have been though hell and back together for many years and if it wasn't for you I would have been married at this moment. Are you really that delusional to believe that I would forget him just because you said so?" he asked as he pinned the man's gold glare with a heated one of his own. "You must have been dropped on your head when you were born for you're really a moron!" he snapped and spit the black clad man in the eye.

Enjou jerked back as the wetness hit him in the eye. He took a deep breath to calm himself as he wiped the wetness away from his eye. 'He has a fire within him, I admit that. Let's see what I can do to kill it' he thought to himself and smirked. "I see why you were a Gundam Pilot. What an amazing spirit you have, Duo. But I will break it, trust me" he said and turned forwards the door. "And I promise you, Duo, you will forget about that playboy soon enough"

Duo growled as the door started to shut behind his red haired captor, leaving him alone once again in the cold cellar.

"Believe me, Duo-chan" Enjou's voice was heard from the other side of the heavy door.

Duo closed his eyes as he shook with anger. "YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET OUT FROM HERE! YOU HEAR ME! NO ONE MESSES WITH THE GOD OF DEATH! NO ONE!"

xxxx

Trowa sighed for what seemed like the tenth time. "Quatre, stop chewing on your bottom lip. You are making it red and then it will start to hurt" he warned and warped an arm around the small blond, hugging him close.

Quatre looked at his husband with huge emerald eyes. "I'm sorry, Trowa. I'm just worried. I won't be able to relax until the wedding is over. I care s much for Heero and Duo" he sighed and rested his head on his husband's shoulder. "I just hope for an happy ending, like it was for us" he said and smiled up at the brown haired man.

Trowa planted a soft kiss on top of Quatre's head and smiled. "Don't worry so much, ok. I promise they will have a happy ending"

Heero swallowed the lump in his throat as he fingered the tight collar around his neck. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was so nervous. He though back of all the months of detailed planning, calls and arrangements. But… planning things was so much easier then to actually doing it.

'Where are you, Duo? You are late…' he thought as he looked at his watch. He lifted his eyes and looked at the doors where Duo would enter. He wanted Duo to come so that he could hold him close as they take the last step before becoming one. And after that he wanted some time alone with his new husband. Darn Quatre's rule 'no sex a month before the wedding'.

BAM

The heavy doors slammed open as Wufei came rushing in. His hair was a mess and his cloths were slightly ruffled. His pale cheeks were a bit flushed and he was breathing hard. He spotted the Wing pilot and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Heero! I can't find Maxwell anywhere!" he yelled and bent over to catch his breath.

Heero froze. 'Duo? What?'

Trowa shot up from his seat and turned to face the young Chinese man. ""What do you mean, Wufei?" he almost snapped at the black haired man.

Treize rushed over to his lover's side and supported his tried body. "Wufei?"

"I can't find Maxwell, Heero" Wufei panted as he gratefully rested against Treize. He took another deep breath and straightened his back, lifting his eyes to meet Heero's as the Wing pilot walked forwards them. "I was wondering what was taking Maxwell so long… but when I got to his room he wasn't there. I searched all the other rooms before coming here" he said finished as he saw Heero's eyes start to darken with a mix of worry and anger. He looked up at Treize, wondering if he should continue.

The tall man shook his head no as he saw the Wing pilot bolt from the room, followed by Quatre and Trowa. "Something is wrong. Seriously wrong" he said as he aided his lover as they left after the other pilots.

Heero bust into the room where Duo had been while they prepared for the ceremony. His eyes scanned the room over and over again, looking for his braided fiancée. "Duo?" he called out into the empty room. His heart hurt when he didn't receive an answer.

Quatre walked into the room, keeping his distance from Heero as he wandered around the room, checking the smaller rooms connected to the big one. He knew that if he got to careless or said something when Heero was in this condition, he could get seriously wounded. The small blond sighed as he closed the door to the walk in closet. "Nothing here… I'll go and check the bathroom" he said and slinked out from the room. His emerald eyes meet with Trowa's as he vanished down the hall.

Trowa sighed as he placed a hand on Heero's shoulder. "Don't worry, my friend. I'm sure he is somewhere around here" he said and gave him a weak smile. He looked over his shoulder as Treize and Wufei entered the room. His smile dropped as they shook their heads. They hadn't found Duo.

"He isn't here"

The brown haired pilot turned his eyes back to the Wing pilot. "Heero…"

The said pilot turned around to face his comrades. He let his gaze drop to the floor. "I…. I…"

"TROWA! COME QUICK!"

The pilots jerked back in surprise when they heard the blond pilot's shout. Trowa dashed from the dressing room as fast as he was able to as he headed forwards the bathroom. He could clearly hear the panic in his husband's voice and the small blond didn't panic for small things. He gasped as he collided with something and was thrown back to the floor. His mangled thoughts managed to register a pair of arms warped tightly around him. "Quatre? What's the matter?" he asked as he regained the breath he had lost.

The rest of the pilots stopped when they reached the couple on the floor. "What happened, Winner?" Asked Treize as he helped Trowa back up on his feet. It proved to be a bit difficult since Quatre was clinging to him like glue.

Quatre shook badly as he buried his face into Trowa's chest. "T-the bathroom! In the bathroom! Duo!" he gasped between sobs. He felt so out of character, but then again, he had never been the strongest of the Gundam Pilots.

Heero and Wufei locked eyes and gave each other a quick nod. Together they entered the dark bathroom. Heero couldn't see anything in the darkness. What in the world could Quatre have seen in here that could scare the poor teen's heart out?

Wufei let his hand wander along the wall until he found the light switch. He turned the lights on and flinched at the sudden brightness.

Heero blinked a few times before looking around the rather fancy bathroom. He couldn't see anything out of place. The bathroom was sparkling white, not a speck of dust anywhere. Fresh towels hung by the sink and a vase of red and yellow roses rested on a small table by the far wall. The grand mirror that almost covered the whole wall glittered in the light. A large bathtub rested in the far corner, white shower curtains surrounding it. The bathroom wasn't that big, but much to fancy then the one a normal person had at home.

"Heero!" Wufei exclaimed as he moved the shower curtains aside to look in the bathtub. He turned a bit green and soon the turned his head away.

Heero walked over to where the Chinese man stood and flinched at the smell that hit him in the face. Biting his tongue he moved over so that he could look into the tub.

He could see why the Chinese pilot had turned greed so fast. The smell and sight that met them brought back so many horrible memories from the war.

The tub was filled to the brim with dark blood. A few drops had travelled over the edge and was sliding forwards the floor. Floating around in the red pool were white roses, some stained with the red substance.

"What the hell?" the Wing pilot whispered as his cobalt eyes stared at the sight before him.

Treize, Trowa and the still shaken Quatre stood in the door way. The stench of warm blood made Trowa hold Quatre harder as a painful memory resurfaced in his mind. A memory involving the blond in his arms and a few soldiers. Swallowing the rising bile in his throat he looked at the pale Wing pilot. "Heero?" he asked, his vice shaking slightly.

Heero closed his eyes. "There is too much blood to come form one human. I doubt that it's even human. Considering the smell I would say that it has been here for a while… about the time we entered the church and left Duo alone" he said, sounding much like he did when he was an emotionless soldier of the war. At least, that was what Duo had called him before he broke the emotionless shell. He fisted his hand as he forcefully pushed the memories back. He opened his eyes again and stared at the tub. A small flash in the dark pool caught his eyes.

Wufei watched as the Wing pilot knelt by the tub and reached into it with his right hand. He felt ill as a fresh wave of blood stench passed him. "What are you doing, Yuy? Is that really necessary?" he asked as Treize came up next to him.

"Don't worry, dragon. Heero knows what he's doing" the brown haired pilot said as Heero withdrew his hand.

Sharp gasps ran out through the room as Heero let the small object fall from his hand before the thin golden chain trapped in Heero's hold caught it. Heero felt a burning feeling start up in his eyes as he stared at the now bloody golden cross that hung before his eyes.

Trowa stared open-mouthed at the small cross. "Isn't that…?" he didn't dare to finish the sentence. He could see the answer in the way Heero's body tensed and clenched his fist harder around the silver chain.

"It is Duo's cross. The Maxwell cross"

Trowa, Treize and Wufei looked over at the small blond in Trowa's arms.

Quatre took a shaky breath and pulled back slightly from Trowa's shirt. "Those roses are the ones I braided into Duo's hair this morning"

Xxxx

You know what? I just love cliffhangers!


End file.
